Sekijiro Kan
|romaji = Kan Sekijirō |alias = |birthday = November 10 |age = 30 (First Appearance) 31 (Current) |gender = Male |height = 194 cm (6'4 1/2") |hair = Gray |bloodtype = B |quirk = Blood Control |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation = U.A. High School |debut = Chapter 20 |debutanime = Episode 13 |voice = Shuhei Matsuda |eng voice = Ben Bryant |image gallery = Yes }} |Kan Sekijirō}}, also known by his hero name, , is a Pro Hero and the homeroom teacher of U.A. High School's Class 1-B. Appearance Sekijiro is a very tall, wide-set man of a bulky, muscular build, with lightly tanned skin, a few visible scars showing on his left cheek and the left side of his notably thick neck. He has short pale gray hair which is spiked upwards, away from his face, the only exception to this being the small clump of hair which hangs down over the left of his forehead. His eyes are very small and thin, and he has a wide mouth with two prominent lower canines, which appear even when his mouth is closed. His hero costume consists of a dark red skin-tight suit with a very low u-shaped collar, which exposes the middle of his pectoral muscles and is lined with a thick black trim, which matches the ones over his shoulders. He wears white over-the-knee boots and thick vambraces over his lower arms, a thin wire snaking from one of the two small protrusions on the left one to the back of his neck, and red gloves. Around his waist he has a three-piece metallic belt which dips downwards in the centre, and he wears an orange mask over his eyes. Personality As a teacher, Sekijiro has a caring attitude towards his students. He is willing to go out of his way to protect them and encourages them to do their absolute best. He also views Class 1-A as rivals but also values their growth and safety. He often uses them to motivate his own class to reach greater and greater goals. He is one of the few people who knew about All Might's true form. After it is revealed publicly and crime begins to increase, Sekijiro regrets not being able to do more for All Might while he was acting as the Symbol of Peace. He also showed concern for Shota Aizawa in their televised meeting with the media, showing that he cares for his fellow teachers as well and will do what he can to help them, even if he does not interact with them often. When danger strikes, he is quick to react, using his Quirk effectively as a method of entrapping an enemy. Abilities Enhanced Strength: Sekijiro is much stronger than the average human. He manages to lift Dabi's clone with a single hand and push it against a wall with enough power to crack it. Enhanced Speed: Sekijiro is incredibly fast. He is able to react quick enough to avoid and push the students away from Dabi's surprise attack and to counterattack against Dabi and pin him against the wall in less than three seconds. Quirk : Sekijiro's Quirk allows him to freely manipulate his own blood after it has left his body. He can also harden the ejected blood, allowing him to trap his opponent. It appears that Sekijiro's Quirk allows him to go unaffected by levels of blood loss that would normally be fatal. Stats Equipment Blood Ejecting Glove: Sekijiro wears a gauntlet that can eject and reabsorb large amounts of his own blood. Battles & Events Relationships Eraser Head They are both Pro Heroes and homeroom teachers of the Department of Heroes for their respective classes. As Sekijiro views Class 1-A as his rivals, this rivalry is extended toward Shota, with Sekijiro acting out competitively towards him. Despite this rivalry, Sekijiro knows when to cooperate with Shota during serious moments. This was shown in their meeting with the media where he was worried that Shota would lose his temper though was surprised when the latter kept calm and agreed with the heckling. All Might While the two have not interacted with one another a lot, Sekijiro respects All Might. He voiced his regret for not acknowledging the large burden that All Might had to shoulder until it was too late. Trivia *Vlad King's appearance and Quirk are similar to , a character from . *Sekijiro's name contains the kanji for , and . **In Turkish, "kan" means "blood." *His name being "Vlad," his sharp teeth and his powers over blood may be a reference to Count Dracula as well as his basis, Vlad the Impaler. *He owns a dog. *He shares his birthday with Jube Namimaru. Quotes *(To his students) "Class A stole the spotlight every time in the first semester, so the second semester's gonna be Class B's time to shine. Got that? Not Class A. '''Us'!"'' References Site Navigation ru:Кровавый Король pl:Sekijiro Kan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Staff Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Hero Teachers Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Aomori